vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Wer wird Miss Mystic Falls?
Wer wird Miss Mystic Falls? ist die neunte Folge der achten Staffel von Vampire Diaries und die einhundertundvierundsechszigste der Serie. Inhalt Damon ist im Besitz des Schlagbolzen der Glocke, in deren Besitz Sybil unbedingt kommen will. Deswegen ruft sie ihn zurück. Da er scheinbar immer noch unter ihrem Bann steht und sich ihr nicht widersetzen kann, kehrt er nach Mystic Falls zurück. Die durch Elenas Halskette hervorgerufenen Erinnerungen machen ihn jedoch stark genug, sich Sybils Einfluss zu entziehen, sodass er ihr den Schlagbolzen verweigern kann. Währenddessen will auch Seline in den Besitz der Glocke kommen. Mit dem Wissen, dass die Glocke die Macht hat, Sirenen zu töten, schließt sich Dorian ihrer Seite an. Enzo will sein ewiges Leben zusammen mit Bonnie verbringen und wünscht sich, dass auch sie zum Vampir wird. Da Elenas Leben aber an das Ihre gebunden ist und niemand weiß, was eine Verwandlung bedeuten würde, macht sie ihm ein Gegenangebot. Handlung Nachdem Stefan einen Motorradfahrer wegen einer Kleinigkeit ermordet hat, wird Damon von Sybil angerufen. Diese bittet ihn darum, ihm die Kugel zu bringen, die er bei Peter Maxwell gefunden hat. Gegen Stefans Willen sagt er dem zu, woraufhin Stefan den Plan fasst, Sybil aus Damons Kopf zu entfernen, indem er sie verbrennt. Bonnie ist zurück und trägt zu Carolines Verwunderung eine Kette mit einem Anhänger, der Enzos Blut enthält. Nachdem Bonnie ihr versichert hat, dass sie kein Vampir werden will, wird Caroline von Seline angerufen. Diese möchte mit Caroline zusammenarbeiten, denn Seline hat die Glocke, Caroline die Stimmgabel und Damon den Hammer (die Kugel) für die Superglocke, die Sybil ausschalten könnte. Doch Caroline lehnt ab. Die Miss Mystic Falls Wahl findet in der Gründerhalle statt, wo Caroline und Bonnie mithelfen. Plötzlich tauchen Stefan, Damon und Sybil auf. Damon erinnert sich an Elena, was Sybil zu manipulieren versucht. Allerdings kann Damon sich wehren. Bonnie erwischt Sybil dabei, wie sie ein Mädchen manipuliert. Als Bonnie ihr folgen will, taucht Enzo auf. Diesem erklärt Bonnie, dass sie kein Vampir werden will, solange Elenas Leben an ihrem hängt. Damon erzählt Caroline, dass Sybil in seinem Kopf rumgebastelt hat, sodass er seine Gefühle für Elena geändert hat. Doch wenn er die Kette bei sich hat, kann er Sybil kurzzeitig widerstehen. Caroline sieht dies als Zeichen dafür, dass wahre Liebe alles möglich machen kann, was Damon ihr nicht zu glauben scheint. Sybil zieht derweil Stefan auf ihre Seite, um Damon wieder an sich zu binden. Während Dorian im Mystic Grill Seline trifft, bricht Matt bei ihr ein, um die Glocke dort zu suchen. Allerdings wird er von einem Deputy überrascht und festgenommen. Als dieser Matt erkennt, befreit er ihn wieder. Doch als er erklärt, dass er nach der Glocke sucht, endet es in einem Kampf, da der Mann offenbar von Seline manipuliert worden war. Matt kann ihn überwältigen. In der Gründerhalle beginnt der Tanz, bei dem Bonnie und Enzo, Sybil und Stefan, und Caroline und Damon ein Paar bilden. Caroline versucht Damons Gefühle an die Oberfläche zu holen, doch die beiden werden von Stefan unterbrochen, der Caroline zum Tanzen auffordert. Gleichzeitig übernimmt Sybil Damon und redet solange auf ihn ein, bis er sie zum Hammer führt. Währenddessen erklärt Bonnie Enzo, dass sie sich für ihn verwandeln lassen würde, wenn die Sache mit Elena nicht wäre. Doch nur kurz danach gibt sie Enzo den Anhänger mit seinem Blut zurück, denn sie kann ihn nicht tragen, wenn er mehr verspricht als Liebe. Caroline lässt das Gelände räumen, damit sie sich Sybil stellen können. Doch die Mädchen der Wahl wurden von Stefan manipuliert, zu bleiben. Währenddessen schlägt Damon Sybil abseits des Festes nieder. Doch Stefan taucht auf und erklärt seinen Beschluss, alleine weiterzumachen. Er pfählt Damon und verschwindet mit der Kugel. Matt findet die Glocke in Selines Haus, wird aber diesmal vom Sheriff erwischt, der ebenfalls manipuliert wurde. Matt kann auch ihn überwältigen und dazu bringen, all seine Leute zurückzupfeifen. Stefan überbringt Caroline die Kugel, dann tötet er eines der Mädchen, Violet Fell. Als er noch eine töten will, greift Caroline in an, doch Stefan kann sich mit Leichtigkeit wehren. Er erklärt, dass er den Mädchen sein Blut gegeben hat und sie so als Vampire zurückkehren werden. Bonnie und Enzo haben alle Zuschauer nach Hause geschickt, da will Bonnie zu Caroline zurückkehren. Doch Enzo hält sie auf, was sie zunächst wütend macht. Er erklärt, dass er Angst hat, dass sie sterben könnte. Deshalb hat er ihr auch die Kette mit dem Blut geschenkt, damit dieses sie retten könnte, wenn er nicht bei ihr ist. Bevor Stefan ein weiteres Mädchen töten kann, kann Caroline ihn ausschalten, indem sie in pfählt. Gleichzeitig wacht im Haus Damon auf. Caroline bringt Violet nach Hause, wo sie ihr erklärt, dass sie sich in einen Vampir verwandeln oder sterben wird. Zunächst ist Violet schockiert und will sterben, doch Caroline kann sie davon überzeugen, dass ihr Leben nicht vorbei sein muss. So entscheidet sich Violet sich dazu, Carolines Hilfe anzunehmen. Als Matt die Glocke auf sein Auto lädt, tauchen Dorian und Seline auf, die Matt etwas wichtiges zu sagen haben. Stefan erwacht in Carolines Beisein und erklärt ihr, dass er Cade vermutlich länger als das abgemachte Jahr dienen wird, bis er keine Lust mehr hat. Caroline stellt klar, dass er sich solange von ihr fern halten soll, bis er erkennt, dass Glück mehr als Spaß ist. Dann gibt sie ihm denn Verlobungsring zurück, nimmt die Kugel und verschwindet. Bonnie bittet Enzo darum, ihr die Kette wieder zugeben, was dieser auch tut.Doch sie sind sich sicher, dass ihre Ewigkeit nur 60-70 Jahre sein werden. Allerdings macht sich Enzo um die Zeit danach sorgen, die er ohne Bonnie ertragen muss. Da fragt Bonnie ihn, wie es wäre, wenn er das Heilmittel nehmen könnte. Damon kettet Sybil in eine Zelle. Plötzlich greift sie sich Damon und bezirzt ihn dazu, seine Menschlichkeit wieder einzuschalten, sodass seine Schuldgefühle auf ihn einprasseln werden. Darsteller Hauptdarsteller *Paul Wesley als Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder als Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham als Bonnie Bennett *Candice King als Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig als Matt Donovan *Matt Davis als Alaric Saltzman (kein Auftritt) *Michael Malarkey als Lorenzo St. John Ungelistet * Nina Dobrev als Elena Gilbert (Archivaufnahmen) * Michael Trevino als Tyler Lockwood (Archivaufnahmen) Nebendarsteller * Nathalie Kelley als Sybil *Kristen Gutoskie als Seline *Demetrius Bridges als Dorian Williams * Sammi Hanratty als Violet Fell Gastdarsteller *Chris Greene als Deputy *Jonathan Williams als Sheriff Jenkins *Julia Vasi als Trudy Sulez Trivia * Antagonisten: Stefan und Sybil * Stefan meint, dass Elena und Damons Beziehung bei der Wahl zur Miss Mystic Falls 2010 begann * Caroline tötet ihren ersten Vampir, nämlich Stefan, wenn auch nur kurzzeitig * Stefan meint zu Sybil, dass Damon ihm Elena geklaut hätte * Caroline löst die Verlobung mit Stefan auf * Stefan meint zu Caroline, dass die Verwandlung in einen Vampir ein automatisches Ticket zur Hölle wäre 'Gestorben' * Barbesucher - Blutverlust durch Stefan Salvatore * Sybil - Schlag auf den Kopf von Damon Salvatore (Kurzzeitig) * Damon Salvatore - Gepfählt von Stefan Salvatore (Kurzzeitig) * Violet Fell - Genick gebrochen von Stefan Salvatore * Stefan Salvatore - Gepfählt von Caroline Forbes (Kurzzeitig) Galerie Siehe auch en:The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 8